10_networksfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremie Belpois
Jeremie Belpois (ジェールミー ベルポアー "Jērumī Berupoā") is one of the protagonists of Code Lyoko, and the intellectual geek who pilots the Supercomputer the most, able to transport the Warriors to Lyoko and other dimensions on occasions using the Scanners. His main love interest is solely Aelita, whom he has helped bring to Earth using a materialization program he was able to conjure during Season 1 of Lyoko, and even during the series, he's always worried about Aelita's self being whenever XANA usually attacked or when any danger might befall her. In the Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers series, he's paired up with no attribute, as he does not battle much, though is acquaintances with Wayvern. In [http://10-networks.wikia.com/wiki/%22My_Little_Pony:_Lyoko_Is_Magic%22 My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic], he is a Unicorn with a blonde mane and a teal coat, with a image of a computer for his cutie mark. Again, he's not usually involved in anything other than monitoring the group's progress. In the animated portion of Lyoko, he is voiced by Sharon Mann (who shares Aelita and Nurse Yolanda Paradan), who throughout the series was known to have a dorky deep voice, but from Season 3 and onward, he went to his original voice trying to imitate a French accent. In Evolution, he's portrayed by Marin Lafitte. Jeremie's character and Facts Jeremie is highly intellectual and mostly stubbourn, given he is book smart and rather work on a computer. He is shown to have a short temper when basic things as real life disrupts his work and often incidentally irritates people with his long-word-30-minute speeches. He lacks the education of sports and Italian, but he makes up for it with the knowledge of Science, Math and the usage of the SuperComputer's Codes and Programs. Jeremie hardly ever goes to Lyoko (with the exception of "Frontier", "Ghost Channel" and "Mister Pück", though not actually seen virtualized) and would "rather pilot the Supercomputer and be controlled by XANA's ghosts rather than be on Lyoko". Since then, he hasn't really gone to Lyoko ever since the repeated call-outs, but is still involved with the adventures nevertheless. His inclusion in the Code Lyoko Battle Brawlers has still been monitoring the Supercomputer and never has any intention of battling with the Bakugan. Though, he and Kurisu had helped the White One Wayvern (ワイバーン, "Waibān") on Lyoko by rescuing her virtual spirit and materialize her onto Earth as a living Bakugan. Though, she was once conceived as Jeremie's partner, Jeremie himself decided to let her live back on New Vestroia with the other Bakugan, provided that she herself has no risk of disappearing. Even though he has no other ties with the Bakugan, he still shares a dimension link in the Supercomputer's files and has an Infinity Core Ultimatrix. Like William, Jeremie wasn't too openly keen on becoming a pony in "My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic", much less becoming a unicorn, or dealing with the fact he can hardly use his hooves to type on the keypad. He had to practice using a bit of magic to type on the keypad, before using Twilight's Interfacer in her Basement Lab and hooked up the Interfacer with the V-Scanners (portable Scanners Alexis created) just so they could have a fighting chance on Lyoko. However, in the 77th episode, he (along with Aelita) was the first to have his cutie mark stolen by Starlight Glimmer, and without it, his understanding about technology and its uses escape him, becoming normal-minded. Still, to this day, Jeremie Belpois remains a computer nerd, and doesn't mind sharing knowledge... to an extent. Gallery Jeremy_personality.png|Jeremie's personality page Garagekids16.jpg|In Garage Kids, where Jeremie introduces Odd to Ulrich Garagekids26.jpg|In Garage Kids, scared from the fact Kiwi could get mean, but doesn't Gobelins_22.jpg|Jeremie concept for Code Lyoko campanile_JeremyR.jpg|French collector card (front) campanile_JeremyV.jpg|French collector card (back with info) Jeremy_901.png|Jeremie's Face Badge in Code Lyoko Jeremie Pony Face Badge.png|Jeremie's Face badge in My Little Pony: Lyoko Is Magic